


Si quieres callarlo

by LynValo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Sam no estaba ciego, se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigía Bucky pensando que era discreto. Barnes le miraba de pies a cabeza demasiadas veces, le echaba un ojo a su trasero más veces de lo que se podría considerar casual, y cuando discutían, sus ojos se centraban en sus labios insistentemente. 
“Oh vamos, Sam. ¿Por qué no te callas y mejor ocupas tu boca para algo más?” 
Bucky era tan molesto, un verdadero fastidio, un maldito tonto…, y un hombre tan jodidamente atractivo.





	

Su prioridad era hacer sentir bien a Bucky, hacerle volar la cabeza de tanto placer, para que de paso dejase de decir tonterías. Y es que no podían dejar de molestarse como si fueran unos torpes adolescentes, pero Bucky era tan odioso a veces, aunque Barnes insistiera en que era Sam quien siempre comenzaba aquellas burdas discusiones.

Pero lo que había llevado a este momento donde Sam se encontraba en sus rodillas con la verga de Bucky en la boca, fue una de esas discusiones comenzó a tornarse cada vez más y más insinuante.

Sam no estaba ciego, se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigía Bucky pensando que era discreto. Barnes le miraba de pies a cabeza demasiadas veces, le echaba un ojo a su trasero más veces de lo que se podría considerar _casual_ , y cuando discutían, sus ojos se centraban en sus labios insistentemente. Con el tiempo Bucky hizo coquetas las miradas, llegaba a guiñarle un ojo y sacaba algún comentario _incómodo_ en medio de sus discusiones. _“Oh vamos, Sam. ¿Por qué no te callas y mejor ocupas tu boca para algo más?” “Deja de decir que me odias cuando bien sabemos que me amas”._ Bucky era tan molesto, un verdadero fastidio, un maldito tonto…, y un hombre tan jodidamente atractivo. Sam se maldecía por aceptar aquello, pero es que conforme Barnes se fue recuperando, igualmente volvió a él su actitud coqueta que en algún momento Steve le contó poseyó. Bucky seguía con ese aspecto desaliñado de cabello largo y barba sin afeitar estéticamente, y aun así lucía atractivo. Sam lo odiaba tanto. Odiaba admitir que de pronto decía buenas bromas, odiaba ver cómo procurara seguir siendo un buen amigo para Steve a pesar de que éste ya no necesitara que le _protegieran_ , odiaba notar que igual se sentía vulnerable, odiaba que siguiera guardándose cosas que le hacían sentir mal sólo para no molestar a los demás; maldita sea, odiaba todo lo que tuvo que padecer.

 

—Mierda Sam… ¡ah! — Bucky echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía los labios para tratar de acallar un poco los gemidos. Y Sam continuó chupando con más ahínco, sosteniéndose de las caderas de Barnes para llevar su cabeza más hacia adelante y tragarle más — ¡Dios! ¡Carajo… carajo! Es tan bueno… ah… eres tan bueno…

 

Sam sonrió internamente al escucharle tan perdido, mirando sus expresiones llenas de gozo, percatándose de que apretaba sus puños a los costados con demasiada fuerza. Bucky se resistía a imponerle un ritmo o simplemente a tocarle, y Sam estaba seguro de que era porque temía lastimarle. Oh, tan consecuente él. En consecuencia, Sam volvió a llevarlo hasta la garganta, Bucky volvió casi a gritar.

 

—Joder Sam…, ¿dónde…? ¿Cómo aprendiste a…? _Ah mmn_ … No, mejor no quiero saber — soltaba lo más claro y coherente que podía. Aunque claro que Sam no se iba a detener para explicarle acerca de su vida sexual pasada, lo que quería era continuar. Saco la erección de su boca, limpió rápidamente un poco de la saliva que empapaba su barbilla y ahora llevó sus labios a chupar las bolas mientras una mano masturbaba. Bucky casi se retorcía recargado en la pared y volvió a temblar cuando la lengua de Sam jugueteó desde las bolas hasta la punta de su pene — ¡Oh Dios! Para… ah… para sino…

—¿Demasiado, Barnes? — le cuestionó malicioso. Las manos de Bucky por fin le tocaban sólo para tomarle de los hombros y alejarlo un poco. Respiraba agitadamente, concentrando su mirada en él.

—Si no te detenías iba a terminar en tu boca y apuesto a que no quieres eso.

—¿Quién dice que no? — Sam sonrió ladinamente, sintió cómo el agarre sobre sus hombros se tensó y vio saltar ansiosa la erección de Bucky — ¿O tú no quieres eso?

—Sam… — las rodillas casi le fallan cuando Wilson pudo echarse un poco hacia enfrente para volver a chupar la punta de su polla. Carajo, Bucky sabía que era ahora o nunca podría volver a tener la oportunidad — Yo quiero… ahmn… quiero saber si…

—¿Qué? — Sam volvía a separarse para elevar la mirada y prestarle atención.

—Dios, nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, no sé si…

—¿Quieres follarme? — Sam lo dedujo y lo soltó para facilitarle las cosas a Bucky que seguía un tanto perdido.

—¿Puedo? — preguntó casi ingenuamente, pero se notaba ansioso, mirándole con demasiado deseo — Lo siento…, si es demasiado lo siento. Yo estoy bien con esto, se siente tan bien…

—Puedes hacerlo — Sam le interrumpió. Se puso de pie esperando el movimiento de Barnes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Vamos, Barnes, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz — se fue pegando a su pecho, de una forma lenta, como si fuese peligroso.

 

Y Bucky por fin se decidió. Rodeó a Sam con ambos brazos para terminar de acercarlo a su cuerpo y pegó sus labios. Estaba besando a Sam como tantas veces se imaginó, y esos labios se sentían exactamente como se lo esperaba; suaves y tan llenos. Estaban calientes y mojados por la saliva y su precum, y eso sólo le hizo sentir más caliente. Mordió los labios, metió su lengua en la caricia encontrándose con la de Sam y le escuchó gemir. Estaba siendo un beso tan sucio y desordenado, pero no importaba mucho si desde que comenzaron aquello era igual.

Sintió la urgente necesidad de sentir la piel de Sam, fue así como se dio cuenta de que tenían demasiada ropa puesta. Tuvo que romper el beso para comenzar a despojarle de la ropa casi con prisa. Quería probar cada pedacito piel que iba quedando expuesta, pero no estaba seguro de si aguantaría, pues estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no correrse todavía.

Cuando él estuvo desnudo y Sam sólo quedaba en boxers, le guio hasta estar cerca de la cama. No se acostaron de inmediato por que Bucky volvió a abrazarle y a besarle. Así fue bajando la última prenda de Sam, dejándola a la mitad de los muslos al no poder ir más abajo. Sus manos casi titubearon cuando estaban por tocarle más, pero un quejidito de Sam en medio del beso le hizo comprender que esperaba su toque. Posó ambas manos en las nalgas, casi con suavidad, pero sólo al principio, porque cuando pudo comprobar la suave piel cálida y lo turgente que era ese trasero, no tardó en apretar un poco más. _Joder era tan…_ Un sensual gemido de Sam le hizo percatarse que había estado moviendo la cadera haciendo fricción entre sus erecciones.

 

—Espera — Sam le pidió, relamiéndose los labios cuando se separó. Bucky quedó en su lugar, observando a Sam despojarse por completo de sus boxers para después ir a tomar algo de uno de sus cajones y enseguida volver hasta estar frente a él.

 

Bucky volvió a abrazarle, pero ahora para acostarlo en el centro de la cama, posicionándose sobre él sin aplastarle. Sam le sonrió y sintió que sólo con ello su corazón latió mucho más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Notó lo que Sam había tomado; un frasco de lubricante, del que ya estaba vertiendo un poco en su mano. Casi en seguida sintió ambas manos de Sam envolver sus erecciones juntas para acariciarlas. Ambos comenzaron a jadear, Bucky sostuvo su peso con el brazo de metal mientras que la mano derecha acariciaba lo que podía del cuerpo de Sam.

No se estaba deteniendo a pensar que estaba con hombre, sino que lo que pensaba era que no podía creer lo mucho que estaba deseando a Sam, lo mucho que le gustaba su piel, cada maldito músculo, cada expresión de su rostro y cada sonido que hacía. Aferró su agarre a una de las piernas cuando ésta se ancló a su cadera y Sam arqueaba la espalda. Maldición, era increíble.

 

—Sam… — gimió pidiendo, casi rindiéndose.

—Lo sé — la respiración en Wilson también era irregular ahora, y sus ojos se notaban perdidos —Sé lo que quieres. Yo también lo quiero.

 

Bucky no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir, no quería arruinar el momento, no quería hacerle daño a Sam. Pero entonces fue Sam el que continuó, seguramente pendiente de lo perdido que Bucky estaba en ese momento. Se hizo un espacio entre sus cuerpos para poderse mover, Bucky quedó atento mirando cómo Sam abría y elevaba más sus piernas. Sintió un tirón en sus testículos ante la imagen, pero después soltó un gemido cuando uno de los dedos que Sam había vuelto a llenar de lubricante se dirigió hasta su culo, tentando al principio el borde. Cuando aquel dedo se hundió en el orificio, a Bucky se le cortó la respiración por un momento. Luego fue otro dedo, con el que Sam mordió sus labios y gimió quedamente. Bucky estaba ansioso, quería tocarlo, así que lo hizo.

Sam tembló cuando la mano derecha de Bucky comenzó a masturbarle con suavidad y casi en seguida un dedo de metal quería unirse al par de dedos que tenía dentro preparándole. Lo dejó que lo hiciera, casi gemía como ruego para que lo hiciera, y cuando ese dedo también estuvo dentro y moviéndose, casi se corre en ese instante. Tuvo que alejar la mano que estaba sobre su miembro para apretar la base y evitar terminar. Aún no. Bucky le miro interrogante.

 

—Ya, listo. Estoy listo — sacó sus dedos, Bucky le imitó y se acomodó de rodillas entre sus muslos — Sólo sé suave.

—Claro — le susurró. Se inclinó para quedar con los rostros uno frente al otro, sosteniéndose de nuevo con el brazo de metal mientras que con la otra mano se ayudaba a penetrar a Sam — ¡Oh Dios!

 

La sensación fue alucinante desde el primer momento. Tan caliente, suave y apretado. No recordaba ninguna sensación igual. Su gemido fue profundo, al igual que el de Sam, quien se había arqueado, tomándole de los hombros y pidiéndole que continuara.

 

—Bucky… vamos, vamos — como pudo, Sam había comenzado a mover un poco la cadera, haciendo que Bucky llegase más profundo. Barnes gimió y ya no aguanto para comenzar a moverse — Eso es… _mnnh…_ Se siente bien… Vamos, Bucky, úsame…

 

Hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Sam, gimiendo ahí, chupando un punto en el cuello, después mordiendo uno de los hombros. Sus embestidas siguieron el ritmo y la fuerza. Todo el aire era tan caliente y tan difícil de sostener.

Volvió a besar los labios de Sam casi con desesperación y fue correspondido de la misma forma. Ambos ahogando sus gemidos en sus bocas. Las manos de Sam se aferraban a su espalda, sus muslos apretaban su cadera y era… Dios, quería tenerlo así de cerca todo el tiempo.

Estaba tan cerca, estaba en su límite. Todo se sentía tan bien. El beso se tornó descoordinado, sus embestidas igual, aunque sintió que se hicieron más fuertes. De pronto Sam rompió agresivamente el beso a la vez que soltaba fuertes gemidos. Bucky miró como se masturbaba, y poco después se corría, cayendo los hilos de su semen sobre su vientre.

Fue con ello que ya no pudo prolongar más su orgasmo. Con unas cuantas embestidas más también terminó, dejando ir sus chorros de semen en el interior de Sam, mientras éste todavía gemía y se retorcía ante todas las sensaciones.

Demonios, se sentía exhausto, tan sensible toda su piel, caliente y malditamente contento. No quería separarse de Sam, no quería tener que hacer como si ese momento no hubiera pasado.

Se dejó caer a un lado de Sam en la cama, ambos mirando al techo, con el simple ruido de sus respiraciones todavía agitadas, sin estar conscientes de que los dos pensaban cosas similares. ¿Qué proseguía ahora? ¿Tomar sus prendas, ir a la ducha, no hablar de esto jamás?

 

—Y esto es lo que obtienes cuando estás siendo un fastidio — de pronto soltó Sam. Por un momento Bucky se desconcertó, pero cuando miró la sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de Falcon, se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

—Me lo merezco. Puedes darme éste merecido las veces que quieras, pero jamás voy a aprender.

—Ya me lo esperaba.

—Y yo ya aprendí cómo hacer que por fin te calles.

—¿Ah sí, Barnes? Te crees muy listo, ¿no? Pero sólo eres un tonto que-

 

Bucky le había callado precisamente como acababa de _aprender_ , devorándole la boca con un posesivo beso. Sabía que no sería suficiente, que necesitaría de implementar aquella medida infinidad de veces, pues tal vez Sam nunca _aprendería_ la lección, al igual que él. Qué le iban a hacer, ambos son unas cabezas huecas, pero cada uno estaba dispuesto a seguir intentándolo con el _método_ recién adoptado, sin importar cuando veces recurrirían a él, ni cuántas veces fallase.

 

 


End file.
